Corrupted
by covenwitch
Summary: Lana Winters and Sister Mary Eunice fanfic. (Bananun) A nervous nun and an eager reporter who find themselves corrupting each other. Their few moments shared together always turn out to be something neither of them would expect to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Lana pulled into a parking spot at the back of the lot in front of Briarcliff. She turned off the car, staring up at the brick building, the one she was dying to get inside of. It was dark out, the only things allowing her to see were the few dim street lights scattered around the parking lot.

As she got out of the car she pulled out a cigarette and a her lighter, to keep her warm along with her short dress and thick coat. She took a lazy drag as she examined the buildings doors, obviously she couldn't just walk in there, especially not after how her meeting with Sister Jude went today. A rustling in the trees next to the lot startled her, which could've been the wind, but knowing Lana, it dragged her in by her curious mind.

She walked carefully through the damp grass, her heels wobbly, but she kept her balance. The sound of high-pitched shrieks and gasps drew her in deeper into the trees and bushes. She jumped a little, biting the tip of her cigarette, as a black figure came sprinting her way. The edges of her mouth curled up when she noticed little blond curls of hair escaping from the nun's habit.

"Always in such a hurry, Sister." Lana says slyly, as the nun lets out once last gasp of air. She stops running at the surprise of Lana and puts her hand over her chest breathing heavily.

Sister Mary Eunice gave Lana a quick and shrewd smile, slightly glad that it was only that "one reporter lady," but also scared of the pile of questions she was about to unload on to her.

"Why are you out so late at night?" Lana asked her, her voice sounding concerned, but elusive at the same time.

Mary Eunice smoothed out her dress and looked back behind her to Arden's 'creatures' she was just feeding. Honestly, Mary Eunice had no idea what she was doing out this late, or more like what she _feeding_ this late. She peered back at Lana, who was blowing a cloud of grey smoke through her lips.

"Please don't tell Sister Jude," was all Mary Eunice managed to whisper to Lana, her hands shaky.

A brush of leaves brought both of the girls attention to their sides, Lana's eyebrows pulled together with curiousty and Mary Eunice looking more worried than ever.

"What is that, some kind of animal?" Lana asks, this time a bit more worry in her voice.

"We can't stay here, we have to go!" Sister Mary Eunice whispers agressively, grabbing both of Lana's arms and pulling them along with her. At this point she's terrified of the 'creatures' attacking them two rather than Lana just finding out they exist.

Lana trots behind Mary Eunice still holding on to her with one hand while the other focuses on bringing her cigarette back up to her mouth. She can't help but giggle at the uneasy nun who's desperately trying to slide her habit back onto her head while holding Lana's hand at the same time, as they both run into a tunnel connecting to the side of Briarcliff.

Mary Eunice lets go of her tight grip on Lana's hand as they slow down with the safety of the tunnel. She's speed walking while holding out a flashlight to lead the way for the both of them, Lana trailing behind her, trying to keep up.

"This way," Mary Eunice whispers, her hand gesturing in front of her.

Lana notices the anxiety-filled nun's tone of voice, and raises hers to ask, "What is this place?"

"It's my shortcut from the woods," She replies annoyed, followed by a shush. Lana smiles deviously while shaking her head, knowing that her playing with the nun's head is working.

Mary Eunice opens a heavy door that creaks loudly, echoing all the way down the long tunnel. She allows Lana to follow in behind her, preparing for her reporter instincts to come out. They stood in a small hallway filled with boxes and other useless things and Mary Eunice begins to brush off her dress once more.

"What were you feeding out there?" Lana asks assertively.

Mary Eunice's cheeks flush the color out and her first instinct is to turn around and ignore her, grabbing the large mattress that covers the tunnel door. She doesn't have to answer if she doesn't even know herself, right?

"I guess I'll have to ask Sister Jude." Lana says, psuhing all of Sister Mary Eunice's buttons. Lana was always good at getting what she wants.

Mary Eunice finished covering her secret door, and turned to Lana with a pleading look in her eyes. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Lana tried her best to keep from her sly smile that creeped on her face when she knew she was right. She looked at the poor, nervous nun, her eyes bold, "She scares you, doesn't she? She scares you to death."

Lana's voice was empowering, caring, threatening and all-around confusing to the apprehensive nun. The look of determination in her eyes was too much for Mary Eunice too handle, and not only that; Lana was _right._ It was people that spoke to her like this that frightened her. She turned away from her, pushing a cart towards the door to block it up even more.

"You let me have a look around and I won't tell Sister Horrible about your night time forays... Or your secret tunnel." Lana's voice sounded promising to Mary Eunice, and she bit her lip in contemplation. She looked down at the cart that was seperating her and Lana, and back up at the door. She didn't want to give in so easily.

"I don't know..." She started, her voice sounding unsure. Lana pursed her lips together, and made her way around the cart slowly, as Mary Eunice did the same, until they were circling around it, looking like a predator and it's prey.

"Why do you let her boss you around like that, huh, Sister?" Lana asked, causing Mary Eunice's head to go in a spin.

Mary Eunice was speechless, there was nothing she could come up with to say to defend herself. Lana looked at her dissappointingly, and shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

She went to turn around, as if she was about to spill everything Mary Eunice was up to. It was all apart of her little game though, she knew she wouldn't actually, but from the past few minutes with Mary Eunice she felt she already had her all figured out.

"Wait!" Mary Eunice says desperately, grabbing Lana's arm to stop her. Before Lana turns back to the nun she bites her lip with satisfaction.

"If you tell Sister Jude about what I'm up to," She hesitated, looking down with shame, and Lana raises her eyebrows up with suspicion, "I'll tell her what you've been up to."

Lana tilts her head to the side and looks at the girl with falsely kind eyes. "And what exactly is it that I've been up to, Sister?"

Mary Eunice swallows hard, realizing what she's just put herself into. _Damn it Mary, if you could just not go running your mouth all the time._

_"_You know," She suggests at Lana, not wanting to say it out loud. "You could get locked up in here for that. There's people, people like Sister Jude, that see it as a mental illness." She manages to let the rest of her words escape her mouth, her hands forming into anxious fists at her sides.

Lana is stepping slowly towards Mary Eunice, her face looking puzzled. Each step she takes, Mary Eunice takes one back, until she feels the rocky wall hit her back. "Well, I'm not sure I know what you mean, Sister."

"Yes you know..." She replies hesitantly, her bottom lip trembling. Her whole body feels uncomfortbale as Lana corners her, her hand leaning up on the space by Mary Eunice's head.

"Really?" She asks sarcastically, moving her free hand to the nun's shuddering face. She twists a piece of her gold lock that's hanging out of her habit with the tips of her fingers. Lana's face is close to Mary Eunice's, avoiding all personal space, making the girls fingernails dig into her palms.

Mary Eunice shifts away from her awkward position still making eye contact with the reporter just a few inches below her, as she just then realizes her blonde waves are falling messily out of her habit. She struggles to adjust it back into place, tucking the small baby hairs behind each of her ears.

Lana watches amused and says, "Here, why don't you let me help you." Her voice wasn't promising as it usually was, in fact she was so hard to read and it made Mary Eunice's mind go all over the place. She was too scared to decline her help so she turned around, facing the corner as Lana took her habit completely off.

Mary Eunice grabbed the top of her head with both of her hands, her fingers sinking into her hair, like she had just been exposed. She turned around quickly to face Lana, her hands still covering the top of her head.

"Relax." Lana said while stifling out a laugh at the overly conscious girl. Mary Eunice turned to face the wall again, taking in a deep breath as Lana adjusts her hair back into place. "Can't you ever have a little fun around here? Or maybe, freedom?"

Sister Mary Eunice bit the side of her lip at Lana's words. She finished up the nun's veil and and brought the cloth over to her right shoulder, leaving her other shoulder bare with the exception of her black dress that was nearly a turtle neck. Lana's hands were resting gently on either shoulder, and Mary Eunice's distracted mind ceased her from moving as Lana's breath drew loser to her left ear. She felt a warm, soft tickle on the side of her neck, causing her entire body to almost melt to the ground before she realized what was even occurring.

Before Lana could leave another kiss on the girl's smooth neck, Mary Eunice turned around forcefully, pushing Lana aside in a rush.

"I can't do this!" She says panicking, her eyes darting from her trembling hands back up to Lana's eyes, then her lips. "What are you trying to do, corrupt me?"

She ran down the hallway after telling Lana in a panic that she needed to go, her hand was holding on tightly to her habit. Lana watched the fretting girl run away, as she played around in her pocket trying to find a new cigarette. She laughed to herself as she lit this one, she knew that would scare the nun off. She followed the path Mary Eunice had gone to finally find what she was looking for in this madhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the new space she was in. Frankly, it wasn't a familiar space and everything was a blur, as the two figures standing in front of her roughly formed into one. Sister Jude stood over her, watching as Lana went to lift her hand up to rub her eyes back into focus. Her wrist was stopped by a rough leather cuff, refraining her from any movement at all. She couldn't even move her head in the slightest position, causing her body to stiffen uncomfortably all the way down to her toes. Her heart beat raced as she looked up at the nun with her eyebrows furrowed, blinking rapidly trying to put everything in her lightheaded mind together.

Sister Jude looked down at Lana contently, "Ah, you're awake."

Lana desperately tried to wake herself up from the nightmare that was happening before her. She looked down at her body, her ankles and wrists cuffed down securely to the bed. Her hands were strained, pulling up as hard as they could as if she could rip the cuffs from the bed. "What's going on?" Lana could barely make the words out, her entire head was in pain.

"You had an accident." Jude reminded her. Lana's eyes stared up at Jude with confusion, as she tried to replay last night in her head. The only things she could remember was going on the little "secret tunnel adventure" with Sister Mary Eunice, and the rest of the night came back to her into mixed up pieces. All she knew was that she had no small accident, something attacked her, she couldn't help but blame herself for being the nosy reporter she was, but she wasn't clumsy.

"You can't keep me here." She told Jude sternly. She wasn't a monster, she didn't belong in an insane asylum with those god-knows-what creatures living just outside the doors. She struggled in the bed moving every limb in her body, the heat inside her rising up, tears forming, blurring her drowsy vision even more. She barely listened when Sister Jude assured her that she was going to be at Briarcliff until they had her cured, and her partner, Wendy, had already agreed to keeping her there.

"And we both know what that monster in the closet really is, don't we, Miss Winters?" Jude patted Lana on her sore shoulder, acting as if she was ready to care for her. "We're going to slay that monster together, you and I."

Lana felt a a hot tear roll down her bruised up cheek. "Who told you about this?" Lana asked Sister Jude, as she was casually making her way towards the door. Jude turned her head around, slightly interested in what the reporter had to say. "It was Sister Mary Eunice wasn't it?"

Jude stiffled a sarcastic giggle. She towered over Lana at the foot of her bed. "That innocent little girl? She knows nothing about your horrible ways, and she doesn't need to. She's too pure." Jude grinned one last time at Lana before turning back around, heading towards the grey door that lead out to noisy halls filled with mentally ill people, whom Lana decided weren't this way until they were actually admitted into Briarcliff. "The whole city already knew what was going on with you and your friend, Miss Lana Banana."

Lana's bottom lip quivered, she shook her head in the little space that allowed her too. "I know it was her!" She shouted, but it just echoed through the tiny room's brick walls, and went through one of Jude's ears and fell out the other.

Sister Jude walked out the doorway ignoring Lana's last comment. As she turned down the hall, she revealed a distressed Sister Mary Eunice peeking in the room. Mary Eunice's eyes followed Jude making sure she walked down the hall with no plan of returning back so she could confront Lana.

Mary Eunice walked in, her fingers picking at her nails unconciously, as she held them close to her chest. "Miss Winters," she started, her eyebrows drawn together, her face looking like she could drown in regret, "I'm so sorry."

Lana glared up at the apologetic nun, but kept her straight face. Although she was the one strapped down to the bed, she wanted to keep her superiorty over the nun who had betrayed her. Lana was always like that, no matter what position she was in she wasn't going to look inferior.

Lana bit the inside of her lip, keeping her voice back that wanted to come out yelling at Mary Eunice so badly. And the thought of yelling at her and getting punished for it stabbed at her, because as much as she wanted too, she couldn't risk it for whatever punishment they had in line.

"Mary Eunice," Sister Jude appeared at the doorway again with a harsh tone in her voice. "Get out a here." She gestured the apprehensive nun to go with her and leave Lana to rot with the feeling of throwing the unfaithful nun onto a bed and locking her up.

Sister Mary Eunice left Lana with a look of guilt written all over face, but said nothing more as she went with Jude.

Lana's mind churned in her sore head, causing tears to flow and her feet to push on the foot of the bed, trying to move her constricted body from it's stationary place. She believed the idea that Sister Mary Eunice was the one who told Jude about her "monster in the closet," it was the only reasonable explanation. Oh, how badly she wanted to slap herself in the face for pulling that move she thought proudly worked while she was with the nun last night in the hall.

She was immediately blaming the nun for the past 24 hours and however many more were to come in this unholy place. She forgot to blame herself for wanting that story so desperately, though.

A loud banging echoed in the hollow halls as someone slammed their fists on each metal door.

"Get up! Room check!" Sister Jude's voice rang through Lana's ears and she rubbed her temple as she sat up. She was in a new gown, a tattered blue patient's dress, and her hair was frizzy but still set in the curls she had in when she snuck in there.

A dim hallway light flickered on just outside Lana's door, and she squinted at it through the caged window. She pulled herself out of her bed, which was really just a lumpy pillowcase and a ripped up blanket.

She pushed on the heavy door with weak arms, and peered down the hall where several other patients stood fiddling with their hair or talking to themselves. Sister Jude glided down the hallway as guards checked rooms and Mary Eunice followed subtley behind her.

The two nuns stood before Lana and the young woman, Shelley, who stayed in the room next to her. Sister Mary Eunice stood before Lana with the pleading grey eyes she always wore. The two didn't exchange words as much as Lana wanted to drown her with shouts and as much as Mary Eunice wanted to break down the walls Lana built. Mary Eunice couldn't exactly see past the snarky reporter's darting eyes and figure out why she was so against her. After all, it was Sister Jude that locked Lana up in there.

The three of them waited patiently for Sister Jude to finish searching Shelley's room, the eye contact between Mary Eunice and Lana stayed locked.

"Why did you turn me in?" Lana whispered to Mary Eunice, her eyes entrancing the nun. Mary Eunice's eyes widen at the girl's words. Lana watched her short blonde locks fall in her face, short moments from the other night coming back to her. The way her habit was slowly sliding off-

"I didn't!" Mary Eunice whispered back, the look on her face was begging Lana to believe in her. There was something in Lana that almost made her believe her, and the sound of Mary Eunice's voice seemed true. But on the surface she couldn't help herself from making the nun worried, the way her eyebrows drew together in remorse, and her hands came together almost like she was praying. It drove Mary Eunice crazy, but possibly Lana even crazier.

Lana rolled her eyes and Mary Eunice watched, her heart sinking in her chest. She didn't know what it was about Lana, but she felt as if she was pulling at all her bones, trying to take her apart.

Sister Jude walked out of the room and said, "You're clear." Shelley smirked, and Jude looked over at Mary Eunice. "Sister Mary, why don't you search Miss Winter's room for me?"

"Oh, I-" she started, shaking her head. Jude pushed on the core of Mary Eunice's back, urging her to go in to the room. She ran her fingers through the bed and over the bedside table carelessly, as if she was actually looking for something. She figured Lana was hiding something but getting her into more trouble was the last thing she wanted to do.

"There's nothing here, Sister." Mary Eunice told Jude.

Jude glimpsed into the doorway, and squinted her eyes. "Check the pillowcase."

Lana breathed out heavily, intertwining her fingers together, hoping the nun wouldn't find her things.

Sister Mary Eunice flipped the pillow upside down and shook it lightly, and closed her eyes in anguish, as a tiny piece of paper fell out on to the bed. She picked it up and handed it to Jude as she walked out of the room. Her eyes didn't leave Lana's as the look of guilt grew stronger on her face. It was rage, at least Lana thought it was, that started to bubble inside her even more as Sister Mary got her into even more trouble.

Jude read the paper in her head, cackling to herself. She crumbled the small paper up in her hands and shoved it into the pocket of her dress. "I'm afraid you'll have to receive your punishment tomorrow, Miss Winters. For now, go back to bed."

Sister Jude dismissed everyone of the halls, and they entered obediently back into their compact rooms. Lana bit her trembling lip fighting back the scared feeling that she knew she had deep inside her, although she just couldn't bring herself to show it. Mary Eunice watched her shuffle back into her room, wanting to grab her arm and apologize. Apologize for the note that she wish she hadn't found, and to take her by the shoulders, look her in the eyes and say, "I'm not the one who you locked up. You don't belong here." She followed Sister Jude though, like a puppy, outside of the ward.

(sorry there's not a lot of Mary Eunice/ Lana moments in this chapter, there'll be more soon :) )


End file.
